The current system operates on the NIH Division of Computer Research and Technology IBM/370 and is written in PL/1 and FORTRAN. Major components of the software include capability to develop data bases from actual obligations tapes from the NIH Disision of Financial Management and from another independent system used to monitor grant applications and awards. Data for future years can also be input manually and is subject to a number of edits in a preprocessor of data which highlights inconsistencies or fatal errors. Software can then process a complete data base to produce reports or, if the data base is incomplete, "scaling" options can be exercised which fill in missing data based on relationships among existing data. Other major pieces of software spread management and support accounts to program areas, produce reports by object class, and provide a programmatic break of the NCI budget into scientific categories.